Bad Day
by CatyZ
Summary: This is about a girl names Lark who is sent to England for work. She meets the man of her dreams(Oliver Phelps, George Weasley from the movie, oh and James Phelps was Fred). After they are wed, he dies. Or does he? Will their lives ever be the same?
1. Default Chapter

It was Monday morning. She hated Monday mornings. Nothing good ever came of them. You had to get up earlier than you pleased, and why? To go bust your hump for somebody. No, she didn't like Mondays.  
  
It was about 3:45, when Lark's alarm clock went off. She rolled over, and set it again for 5:30. Sometimes it got messed up and went to 3:45. No one knows why.  
  
After she had set the clock, she rolled back over to try to find a comfy position. But, when she rolled over, there was nothing there, and she fell to the floor.  
  
Lark got up off the floor, carrying the blankets with her, and went into the living room of her one bedroom apartment. There, she laid down on the couch, and tried to go to sleep.  
  
She had been there for only about five minutes when she heard the dog next door start barking. Loud. It was the Johnson's Rottweiler, Fluffy. Hearing Fluffy barking meant only one thing. She had gotten out of the apartment and was barking at another one of those pesky pebbles trying to take over the world. Lark stayed there for about a half hour trying to fall asleep, but had no luck. When she finally had enough of that stupid dog's barking, she got up and went into the shower to get ready fro the morning.  
  
Lark stayed in there for a bout an hour and a half, just enjoying the warm water on her back.  
  
It was now about 6:oo. Lark dressed, and got her morning coffee. She had a very important meeting that she couldn't miss at 8:oo, and she needed to leave at 7:oo. Lark had no clue what it was about, but she figured if she couldn't miss it, she better leave about an hour early, because the traffic could get pretty horrible in L.A.  
  
She grabbed her coffee, and sat down on her couch. Almost immediately, her kitten Cheechee jumped into her lap. He was a black tabby, and quite cute. Lark sat there petting her kitten until she heard the clock chime 7:oo.  
  
She got her shoes on, went out to her car, and started on the long drive to her work.  
  
When Lark had parked, she was already 15 minutes late (there had been a car accident, and she had had to wait).  
  
She ran up to the office where the meeting was being held. She burst into the room, and immediately was embarrassed about being late. They were all sitting there waiting for her.  
  
Her best friend, Julie, motioned for her to come over and sit next to her. Lark went over near her, trying not burst out laughing at her boss' expression. He seemed a bit mad, but also appalled that she didn't apologize.  
  
"Well, how nice of you to join us," he said coldly.  
  
"Isn't it, though?" Lark replied. Her boss also bugged the crap out of her.  
  
He looked at her very amazed, then a small smile crept across his face. Something dealing with her must be coming. Something bad.  
  
"Lark, I'm so glad you're hear. See, I was just about to tell everyone that this company must move to a smaller location, which means that there won't be enough jobs for everyone here that is already employed… "  
  
"Are you firing me?" Lark interrupted him, "Look, I'm sorry I'm late, there was a huge traffic jam, and…"  
  
"I don't care. I'm not firing you. Listen, even though we are downsizing, there is a strong need for us in England, and parts over there. Meaning, some of you will be transferred, and will be moving to England. If you choose not to, then you will be fired," He added, looking over at Lark for the last part.  
  
"So, who's being transferred?" Julie asked.  
  
"Lark," Their boss said easily.  
  
"Just Lark? Won't you need other people?" A man who happened to like Lark said.  
  
"No, Mr. Fatner, she will not be the only one. In fact, why don't you go, too?"  
  
"I would love to!" Mark Fatner said.  
  
"Now, I need two more people to volunteer to move. I know this is kind of short notice, since you will be leaving at the end of this week," Her boss said.  
  
Lark sat there amazed. At the end of the week, she would be on her way to England. Her life as she knew it would end, and she would be leaving to somewhere where she knew nobody.  
  
Three more people raised their hands, one of them being Julie.  
  
"Julie, you may not go. You're skills are way too valuable to us to have you leave."  
  
He said some more stuff, but Lark seemed to miss it as everyone started leaving. She and Julie were the last ones out, Lark looking shocked like she had when she had found out.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Lark said stopping at her car in the parking lot. It was Monday, and she would be leaving on Saturday.  
  
As she got into her car, trying to forget about her situation right now, she tried to decide what she wanted for breakfast from the nearby McDonalds.  
  
Lark pulled up to the drive-thru and saw there were at least five cars in front of her, so she decided to walk in. There was a huge line there, too.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, it was her turn to order.  
  
"One bagel with cream cheese and an orange juice, please," she recited to the person.  
  
"We're sorry, we just ran out of bagels,"  
  
"Oh, well, okay. Um…I'll just have some hash browns," Lark said disappointed. She always had a bagel with cream cheese on Mondays.  
  
"Okay, that will be 5 dollars even. You're number is 53. Have a nice day," the cashier guy said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah right," Lark said under her breath as she walked to a table to sit down until they called her number.  
  
Five minutes later, she heard, "Number 53!"  
  
Lark tried to get up, but had some difficulty, she seemed to be sticking to the chair.  
  
She looked down and saw that there was some spilled chocolate probably from a milk shake on her chair that she hadn't noticed before. A lot of it. Lark quickly put on her coat, trying to hide her chocolate butt.  
  
After she grabbed her order, she rushed out to her car, and drove home.  
  
Yup, she hated Mondays. 


	2. A New Life

This is a real-life, totally fiction fic(It's not dealing with Hogwarts or stuff like that, it's what they do when they aren't filming). It isn't about really the Harry Potter characters, but the people who played them. For instance, James and Oliver Phelps who played the Weasley twins. They come in, in like the third chapter, though. But, trust me, its all fiction, and I love Oliver and James Phelps. (  
  
  
  
She spent the rest of her week spending time with her family and Julie. They went shopping at least every day, and her family took Julie and her out to dinner every other night. Even though Lark didn't live at her parent's house, she stayed overnight every night leading up to Saturday. She was very sad to be leaving her little sister and older brother behind also. Sara and Derek were very close to Lark.  
  
She wanted the week to last forever. But it seemed to last just a few minutes. It was now Saturday and Lark was about to get on her plane and go to England with no friends, no family (unless you count Cheechee), and frankly no hope. The only person she would know there was Mr. Fatner.  
  
"Flight 68is now boarding," a voice called over the loudspeaker at the airport.  
  
"That's me," Lark said, hugging everyone, then walking over to the terminal to give the stewardess her ticket. She was trying not to cry, but as she looked back at her parents, her siblings, and Julie, she couldn't help it.  
  
Lark walked onto the plane, and found her seat. She was sitting next to an older woman. She looked to be the age of maybe forty.  
  
Lark couldn't help but be reminded of her mother as she said, "Here sweetie, let me help you with your bags."  
  
She helped Lark get her bags into the overhead storage space, and then introduced herself as they sat back down next to each other.  
  
"Hello, my name is Anne."  
  
"Lark," she told her as they shook hands.  
  
"Why are you going to England?" Anne asked with that unmistakable English accent. Lark loved British, Scottish, English, and Australian accents.  
  
"Oh, work. I'm afraid I'm going to be living there for a while."  
  
"You're afraid? Oh darling, don't be. You'll have so much fun. Maybe you'll even meet someone."  
  
Lark smiled, "Maybe. Why are you going?"  
  
"Oh, I'm going home. I'm going home after ten long years. My children live in the United States, and so I went to visit them and ended up living there for ten years. I figured, though, that it was probably time to come home for a little bit, and leave them alone," she said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, it must be hard to live so far apart from your family."  
  
"It is. It is. But, because of that, we make sure we see each other all of the time. Before I went there, my grandchildren came over during the summer every year for about three weeks, and I would go over there for holidays and birthdays. We're very close, even though we are so far apart.  
  
"When my daughter went over to the U.S., she knew no one, but that made her even more determined. I was so proud of her. I still am."  
  
"You're daughter sounds kind of like me," Lark said.  
  
"Yes, I believe she was a bit like you. Starting a whole new life basically," Anne paused. "Don't worry, you're bound to make new friends quickly. You're a very nice girl. Well, we've got a long flight ahead of us, I think I'm going to take a nap."  
  
"Okay," Lark said smiling.  
  
She stayed awake long enough to get some food, then she, too, went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Lark woke up to the sound of the pilot informing them that they were now descending. It took only minutes to land, and get out. She said bye to Anne, and then headed to where she would be picking up her new car that she had ordered thru the Internet. It was a little silver BUG. She immediately saw it, and fell in love with it. Once she had signed some papers and gotten the keys, she was off to her new apartment.  
  
When she unlocked it, she almost fell over. It was beautiful! I was extremely clean. She had an awesome balcony, and a very roomy living room. When Lark let Cheechee out of his carrying case thing he was sniffing everything. One of the first things Lark noticed besides having a very nice balcony and living room, was that it was not inexcusably stenchy, like her old apartment. In fact it smelled like Lilacs. She also found her study, bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen to be very nice.  
  
So maybe this won't be so bad, Lark thought.  
  
Now, she just had to get some new friends.  
  
Lark carried all of her stuff into her bedroom and noticed when she started unpacking that some of her shower gel or something had leaked all over he clothes. She put all of her clothes into a basket, and carried it down to the laundry room. As she got closer, she heard loud voices. It sounded like they were argueing.  
  
Lark walked into the laundry room hearing, "I did not!"  
  
"Whatever! You always do!"  
  
When Lark got fully in the room, both heads turned towards her.  
  
They were both about Lark's age. One had red hair and green eyes, and the other one had jet black hair and icy blue eyes.  
  
"Um... I just wanted to start a load of laundry," Lark said walking over to the washing machines.  
  
"Oh, well they're all taken," the black haired person said.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Lily, they all have YOUR clothes in them!" the red haired girl shot at her.  
  
"No they don't, that one has Mr. Menkin's, so HA!" she said pointing to one.  
  
"Lily, what about the other nine?"  
  
"Shut up! At least I have clothes!"  
  
"What do you think I'm wearing?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. It looks kind of like Barney."  
  
"Oh, you didn't."  
  
"I did," Lily said as one of the buzzers on the washing machines went off.  
  
Lily put her clothes into a dryer and started to leave. As she was leaving, she grabbed one of the handles of the red haired girl's basket of clothes which was sitting on a dryer, and pulled it onto the floor.  
  
The red haired girl gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What did you do that for? Pick them up!" Lark shouted, now getting totally involved.  
  
"Um…no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't like her."  
  
"I don't care who you like, pick them up!"  
  
Lily bent down very slowly and dramatically and picked up a shirt, and shoved in Lark's face as she walked out the door.  
  
"Oh my gosh, what is her problem?"  
  
"She's always been like this. Thanks for doing that for me."  
  
"Oh that's okay," Lark said, helping her pick up her clothes.  
  
"My name's Sierra, what's yours?"  
  
"Lark."  
  
"Well, Lark, thank you." 


	3. Dumb Fountain

The rest of that week went very well for Lark. Sierra had taken her out to lunch at the restaurant around the corner, and Lark had went shopping with her also. It was Friday that didn't really go too well.  
  
Lark was on her lunch break with Sierra on Friday. They were at a very large restaurant, that had huge concrete steps leading up to it. There was also a big fountain at the end of those steps. They had decided to eat on the ledge of that fountain. After they had finished eating, they sat there for a few moments, just looking around at everything. Then Lark saw him. He was coming to the steps, right toward them.  
  
She turned back to Sierra, and said, "Oh my gosh, see that guy right there? The red head. He is SO hot!"  
  
Sierra looked around for him, and finally she spotted him.  
  
"Lark, he's sitting on the ledge right behind you," Sierra whispered.  
  
Lark whipped around, shocked at how fast that boy was. As she turned around, though, she went to far back on the ledge, and fell into the fountain.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she heard a voice deeper than Sierra could get say. Then she saw a hand reaching for her. A hand without green nail polish on it.  
  
Lark grabbed his hand, and he pulled her up.  
  
"Thanks," Lark sighed. She couldn't really say much else at the moment. Her mouth seemed to be glued shut.  
  
He is even better up close she thought.  
  
"I'm Oliver, and you are?"  
  
"Her name is Lark," Sierra said, standing up next to them, "and since you pushed her in, I think you owe her dinner."  
  
"I didn't push her in!"  
  
"Yes you did, I saw you! Don't lie!"  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
Sierra gave him the eye, and he took the hint. A smile crept across his face as he realized he wasn't going to win on this one.  
  
"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked so nicely Lark thought she was going to melt right then and there.  
  
"Umhes."  
  
He looked at her confused.  
  
"That was her just saying yes, I would love to, what time?"  
  
"Seven okay with you?"  
  
Lark smiled and nodded. She was very happy.  
  
"Okay, see you then. I've got to go pick up my brother, his car broke down. See ya tomorrow!" he started walking away, looked back, smiled, and then started jogging. 


	4. The Date

The rest of that week went very well for Lark. Sierra had taken her out to lunch at the restaurant around the corner, and Lark had went shopping with her also. It was Friday that didn't really go too well.  
  
Lark was on her lunch break with Sierra on Friday. They were at a very large restaurant, that had huge concrete steps leading up to it. There was also a big fountain at the end of those steps. They had decided to eat on the ledge of that fountain. After they had finished eating, they sat there for a few moments, just looking around at everything. Then Lark saw him. He was coming to the steps, right toward them.  
  
She turned back to Sierra, and said, "Oh my gosh, see that guy right there? The red head. He is SO hot!"  
  
Sierra looked around for him, and finally she spotted him.  
  
"Lark, he's sitting on the ledge right behind you," Sierra whispered.  
  
Lark whipped around, shocked at how fast that boy was. As she turned around, though, she went to far back on the ledge, and fell into the fountain.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she heard a voice deeper than Sierra could get say. Then she saw a hand reaching for her. A hand without green nail polish on it.  
  
Lark grabbed his hand, and he pulled her up.  
  
"Thanks," Lark sighed. She couldn't really say much else at the moment. Her mouth seemed to be glued shut.  
  
He is even better up close she thought.  
  
"I'm Oliver, and you are?"  
  
"Her name is Lark," Sierra said, standing up next to them, "and since you pushed her in, I think you owe her dinner."  
  
"I didn't push her in!"  
  
"Yes you did, I saw you! Don't lie!"  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
Sierra gave him the eye, and he took the hint. A smile crept across his face as he realized he wasn't going to win on this one.  
  
"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked so nicely Lark thought she was going to melt right then and there.  
  
"Umhes."  
  
He looked at her confused.  
  
"That was her just saying yes, I would love to, what time?"  
  
"Seven okay with you?"  
  
Lark smiled and nodded. She was very happy.  
  
"Okay, see you then. I've got to go pick up my brother, his car broke down. See ya tomorrow!" he started walking away, looked back, smiled, and then started jogging.  
  
"Do you always act like that in front of guys?" Sierra asked.  
  
Lark just stared after him.  
  
"He is SO HOT!!!" Lark screamed turning toward Sierra.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. Now, what are you going to wear?"  
  
The two went shopping, and bought Lark a short, form-fitting, light blue dress. It was very pretty.  
  
The next night, Lark was worrying very badly. Sierra was at Lark's apartment, helping her get ready. It was quarter to seven when Lark was finally ready. She had her hair up in a pony tail, and was wearing her nice new dress.  
  
When Oliver came at exactly seven o'clock, Lark almost fainted. Looking through the peep hole, she saw him, and he looked great!  
  
Lark opened the door, and was surprised when she was handed flowers.  
  
"These are for you," Oliver said.  
  
"Oh, thank you! Hold on, let me put these in some water. Come on in."  
  
"You've got a very nice apartment," Oliver said, looking around at her living room as he walked in.  
  
"Oh, thank you," Lark said from the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," Lark said, coming out from the kitchen.  
  
They walked out to the parking lot, and he got her door for her.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
As they were driving, Oliver explained to Lark that he was taking her to his place, so that he could cook for her. Lark loved the idea.  
  
When they got to Oliver's house, Lark was almost sure she was dreaming. It was like her dream house. He lived right on the ocean front, and had a nice big house on the sand.  
  
Oliver walked around and got her door, as she continued to stare at the house. He walked her inside the house, and sat her down at the table.  
  
"I started it before I came to get you, so I only need to do a few more things. It shouldn't be too long," Oliver told Lark.  
  
"Oh, okay, take your time," Lark said, getting up, and going over to where his deck was that overlooked the ocean.  
  
Lark slid open the glass door and walked out. There was a table out there, and the deck was connected to a gazebo that led down to the shore.  
  
She stood there leaning on the railing, watching the ocean. She lost track of time, and was surprised when Oliver started bringing food out to the table on the deck.  
  
"Oh, do you need help?" Lark asked.  
  
"Um...no actually, I've got it," he said.  
  
As soon as he had brought the rest of everything out, he took Lark's hand and led her to a chair. Oliver pulled out her chair for her, and pushed her in, before he sat down.  
  
"It's not much, it's probably the only thing I know how to make," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, it looks delicious," Lark said eyeing the spaghetti, breadsticks, and salad. "It's very romantic."  
  
"Yeah, well that's me," Oliver said.  
  
They ate, talking the whole time about both of their lives, their families, and everything.  
  
"So, tell me more about yourself," Lark said to him.  
  
"Well, I'm an actor. I've been in a few movies, and I'm going to be in one that we will be starting to film in about a year. I've only got one sibling, my brother James."  
  
"Oh, is he cute?"  
  
"Hey, you're on a date with me, not him, and I hope he's cute...he looks just like me!"  
  
"People say my sister looks just like me, too."  
  
"Well, we're twins," Oliver said.  
  
"Oh my gosh, that is so cute," Lark said.  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"I can't imagine two of you, no offense."  
  
"None taken, would you like to walk down to the shore?" Oliver asked, after he noticed she was finished eating.  
  
"Oh, I would love to, I love the ocean."  
  
They walked along the shore for a while, still talking. They seemed to have a lot in common. After a long night of talking, they decided, it was probably time for Lark to get going.  
  
Their drive home was filled with talking and laughter. They were perfect for each other, and they both knew it.  
  
Oliver walked Lark up to her room. As they reached the top landing, he started to say goodbye, but Lark stopped him.  
  
She went over to some bags that were in the corner, and moved them aside. There sat Sierra.  
  
"Uh, hi! Hi, Oliver, hi Lark. Hi," Sierra stammered.  
  
Both of them looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"I...um...I thought I saw a teddy bear in one of these bags, and I just love stuffed animals, and I thought these were garbage, so I was trying to get him, before the garbage man came and got him before I could."  
  
"Sierra!" Lark gave her THE eye. You know, the eye that says, leave, I want him to kiss me, and you're ruining it!  
  
"Right! I'll leave you two alone," Sierra said walking down the stairs to the third level where her apartment was.  
  
"Well, I um..." Oliver started, but was silenced by Lark coming up and kissing him.  
  
After they had parted, they both were gasping for air, and they both said, "Whoa!"  
  
Oliver started bringing his head down to her level when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and heard, "Wait, wait, wait, don't leave yet!"  
  
They both stared at Sierra, a little angry now.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I thought he was leaving. I just wanted to tell you, Lark," Sierra said winking at Lark, "there is a little dance slash dinner thing coming up that this apartment building has every year. I was thinking maybe Oliver could come."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much Sierra, now goodbye!"  
  
"Right!" Sierra ran down the stairs, and the two upstairs continued.  
  
Oliver looked at Lark, and decided to waste no more time. He kissed her, and he kissed her good. Long and good.  
  
After a few more of those, Oliver started to leave.  
  
"Wait, Oliver, would you like to come to the dance?" Lark asked.  
  
"I would love to," he said, smiling.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Lark said.  
  
"Meet me at the fountain on Monday where we first met," Oliver said.  
  
"Okay," Lark blushed, remembering the events of how they met.  
  
"Okay, see you then!" Oliver said, then left.  
  
"Yes!" Lark screamed after he was out in the parking lot.  
  
"So, what happened?" Sierra screamed, running up the stairs.  
  
"Here, come inside, and I'll tell you all about it."  
  
Lark made some hot chocolate, and told Sierra about how e cooked for her, how they walked along the beach, and how her kissed her.  
  
"He kissed you on the first date!"  
  
"Yeah, he wants me to meet him where we met on Monday."  
  
"You guys are so cute together," Sierra said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Lark said, wishing he was still there. 


	5. Why Pink?

The next Monday Lark wasted no time in getting to the fountain where Oliver and she had met. Though, when she got there, he wasn't waiting for her. Lark waited for about five minutes before she saw a nice little car pull up in front of her. Out came two red haired guys. Lark looked closer, and saw that the one on the right was Oliver...or was it the one on the left?  
  
They walked towards her, and she started to giggle to herself, since she couldn't tell them apart.  
  
"Hey Lark, this is my brother, James," Oliver (The one on the right, just like Lark had thought at first) said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lark said, holding out her hand for him to shake.  
  
Instead of shaking her hand, though, he took it, and brought it up to his lips, and kissed it, saying, "Ah, but the pleasure is all mine, Mademoiselle," in his best French accent.  
  
Lark looked up at Oliver uneasily.  
  
"Okay, Romeo, let's stop with that."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I could not help myself," James went on in his fake accent.  
  
"James, you're freaking the lady out."  
  
"Sorry," he said looking at Lark.  
  
"No problem," Lark replied.  
  
They talked for the hour that Lark had to spare, and Lark and James immediately became the best of friends. As for Oliver and her, well you know how their relationship is going.  
  
When it was time to go, Lark handed Oliver a piece of paper with her number on it, then hopped into her car, and left. But not before Oliver gave her a quick kiss. To Lark's dismay, it was on the cheek.  
  
When Lark got home that night, she called Julie back in the U.S., and told her al about what had happened with Oliver and her over the past weekend.  
  
"Whoa, those English boys work fast!" was all she had to say.  
  
They talked for hours, then remembered it was long distance, and hung up.  
  
Right after Lark had hung up the phone, it rang again. But, this time, it was Oliver.  
  
"Hello, I was just wondering when that dance thing was," he asked.  
  
"It's this Friday, I'll pick you up, that is, if you're coming."  
  
"Of course I'm coming, I wouldn't miss it," he said.  
  
"Oh, and have James come too," Lark said.  
  
"Sure, and you're picking me up when?"  
  
"Well, it starts at seven, and it's in the Maple Street Banquet Hall, so I'll come by your place at around 6:45. Can I just pick James up at your house too?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have him come over here. Well, I've got to go, I'm picking a little something up later, and I need to get ready for it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lark asked, confused.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to come over, and see for yourself, now won't you."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Later on that week, they planned for Lark to come over a bit earlier Friday night, to see what Oliver had been talking about.  
  
It was already Friday, and as Lark put her long black, spaggheti strap, low-back dress on, she couldn't stop thinking about what Oliver would look like, all dressed up, and nice.  
  
She pulled into his driveway at 6;35. As she walked onto his little steps that led up to his front door, she knew what the surprise was. Inside, she heard a faint little whimper, and then a bark.  
  
She knocked on the door, getting ready to open it herself if he didn't hurry up and open it. She loved animals.  
  
When Oliver finally came, Lark burst through to the living room, where she saw it. It was a cute little Bearded Collie puppy..  
  
"Oh, he's so cute! What's his name?"  
  
"Ewen."  
  
"Wow, very unique. He's just so adorable."  
  
"Yeas, sorry, but we better get going, I thought you would have a bit more time to see him, but it'll take at least fifteen minutes to get there, and we don't want to be late."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Where's James?" Lark asked.  
  
"He said he would drive himself. You know how I told you that his car broke down? Well, he got a new one, and he loves it, so I reckon he wants to try it out, and show it off."  
  
"Oh, I see. Okay, well, let's go."  
  
The drive did take at least fifteen minutes, in fact exactly fifteen minutes. James just happened to pull in right behind them, so it worked out perfect.  
  
Sierra was standing outside waiting for them all, and escorted them to a big round table that she had reserved for the four of them.  
  
"Sierra, this is James. James, this is Sierra," Lark said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sierra said.  
  
Lark looked up at Oliver and rolled her eyes, when James did the same thing to Sierra that he had done to her.  
  
Sierra started giggling like mad, though.  
  
There was a buffet table set up at the front of the large hall, so they all walked up there to get some grub.  
  
As they were walking back, that's when the trouble started.  
  
"Well, well, well...isn't this nice? Larky over here brought her boyfriend with her. And look, he brought his brother, and they're twins. How nice...not! How stupid is more like it. Twins are always dumb, and ugly, as these two represent so nicely," Lily said coldly.  
  
"You're just jealous because you're family disowned you," Lark said right back.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I think you heard me," Lark was getting VERY angry.  
  
"My family didn't disown me, see, Daddy's sitting right over there."  
  
They all looked over to see a nice looking old man, probably about sixty or so.  
  
"Oh, you brought your daddy? Why? To protect you from all of the guys who want you? Well, he must be doing a pretty good job, because I don't see anyone lining up to get your food for you," Lark said a little louder.  
  
"How dare you!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Easily."  
  
Lily "Uh"ed really loudly, then got up and threw her water at the twin closest to her.  
  
Lark's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"What is your problem?" Sierra screamed, grabbing a napkin, and helping James clean himself up. But, Lark was taking action. She pounced on Lily, knocking her to the floor. It was like a WWF smack-down right there in the Maple street Banquet Hall.  
  
Oliver tried pulling Lark off of Lily, but had a little trouble, because Lark kept punching and kicking even as she was being lifted up. As soon as Oliver had gotten Lark to stop, Lily stood up and looked at herself.  
  
Her dress was torn, and her lip was bleeding, but that wasn't enough for her. She was very angry that Lark appeared to have no harm done. She flung herself at Lark, and tried to punch her, but missed as Lark rolled out of the way.  
  
Lark got up on her feet, and waited for Lily to get up. As Lily got up though, Lark noticed she was standing on Lily's dress. That was before Lily did. As Lily stood up, he dress tore in half, from the waist down, and showed her nice neon pink undies.  
  
Lily noticed what had happened, and started running for the nearest door, except she ran for the door that took you out to the street. Only a few seconds later, everyone heard her scream as she realized she was standing in front of a traffic jam with her undies showing. Lily ran back in, and ran in between the tables, and into the bathroom.  
  
"Well, my job here is done," Lark said. She grabbed her bowl of mashed potatoes that she had gotten before her little WWF thing, and starting walking to the door. The other three followed her, shocked at what she had done.  
  
As Lark walked out the door, she thought she saw Lily's father chuckling to himself.  
  
"Thank you Lark, but you didn't have to do that," James said.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
They laughed as they rode to the nearest fast food place, and picked up some burgers.  
  
They ate then, everyone drove home.  
  
When they got to the apartment building, Oliver said, "You were really awesome tonight."  
  
"Thank you," Lark said, smiling, as he got closer to her.  
  
They kissed, and it was magical.  
  
A few minutes later, Oliver and James rode home together, and Lark and Sierra walked into the apartment complex.  
  
"Sierra, we're having a slumber party at my place, grab your stuff, and come on up, okay?" Lark said.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right up." 


	6. The Big Suprise

~*8 Months Later*~  
  
Lark shook as she unlocked Oliver's door with her key. He had said there was some extremely big surprise, and she was wondering what it was if Ewen had been a big surprise.  
  
She walked into a house that was dimly lit by dozens of candles. Oliver walked over to her when he noticed she was there, and kissed her passionately.  
  
They had been going out for 8 months, and felt so strongly for one another, it was almost impossible to explain.  
  
"Lark, I've got a surprise for you," Oliver said, leading her over to his couch.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Well...hold on," Oliver said, noticing that Ewen was still in there. He got up and put him outside.  
  
"Okay, sorry, he was ruining the mood."  
  
"You were saying?" Lark urged him on.  
  
"Well, we've been together for 8 months, and...I feel our relationship is..."  
  
"Are you dumping me?" Lark asked, standing up with her mouth wide open.  
  
"No! No," Oliver said standing up also.  
  
He gently pushed her back down on the couch, and he too sat down.  
  
"Oh boy, this is really hard," Oliver said, smiling.  
  
Lark loved his smile, so she smiled, too, even though she was fearing whatever was coming. If he wasn't dumping her, then what the heck was he doing?  
  
"Lark," Oliver said, getting down on one knee, "I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. You're so special. Lark, will you marry me?"  
  
Lark's eyes widened and her jaw dropped again. This wasn't what she had been expecting. It hadn't even crossed her mind. Well, it had, but not today.  
  
Lark looked down at the beautiful ring Oliver was holding.  
  
"Are you serious?" Lark asked in almost a whisper.  
  
"I've never been more serious."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh!" Lark screamed, smiling. Her eyes were overflowing with tears as she hugged Oliver with all that she had, "Of course I will!"  
  
"Oh, phew! I thought you were going to say no for a moment there."  
  
"Oh my gosh," Lark said as she looked down at the ring that he had slid onto her finger. She looked at him, then started kissing him madly.  
  
"I love you so much!" Oliver said.  
  
"I love you too!" Lark cried. 


	7. The Wedding Day

May 14, 2009  
  
"Do you, Oliver Martyn John Phelps take this woman to be your wife?"  
  
"I do," Oliver smiled at Lark.  
  
"And do you Miss Lark Marie..."  
  
"Honey, of course I do, now let's just pronounce us husband and wife, okay?" Lark said quickly.  
  
The crowd laughed.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the preacher said smiling.  
  
As they kissed, Lark could hear her mother crying.  
  
They broke apart and smiled at each other.  
  
"I give you Mr. And Mrs. Phelps!"  
  
Lark smiled the biggest smile possible as she walked past everyone.  
  
She was so happy. Her family was there, Julie, Sierra, James. All of them. It was great.  
  
Lark had waited her whole life for this moment and she couldn't have found a better husband. 


	8. Proud Papa

July  
  
"Lark, What are you doing here?" Oliver asked when he saw Lark walking into where he had just finished having a meeting with the cast and crew of his next movie.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to see you. So, what's up?" Lark asked.  
  
"They've decided to wait until March to start filming."  
  
"Oh, so you won't be here much around then?"  
  
"I'll be home on weekends and Mondays, but the other four days, I'll be in the Untied States," Oliver said, smiling, as he pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
"Oliver, I've got some news."  
  
"News? What kind of news? Good or bad?"  
  
"Good news. Oliver, I'm pregnant," Lark said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Oliver said, forgetting Lark was sitting on him, and standing up.  
  
Lark nodded.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Oliver yelled. He started running around to everyone he could find in the room, and saying to them, "I'm going to be a daddy!" or, "My wife's going to have a baby!"  
  
He ran back over to Lark and hugged her tightly.  
  
Then her looked down at her stomach, and said, "Our baby is in there."  
  
"Yup," Lark said.  
  
The two kissed and then hugged each other. They were so happy. 


	9. Already?

March  
  
"I love you," Lark told Oliver before he got on the plane that was going to take him off to the U.S.  
  
As Lark tried to remember that very moment, she also remembered that he had told her, "Don't worry, I'll be right back."  
  
That had been almost two weeks ago.  
  
It was a sad moment for Lark. Here she was about to have a baby, and her husband had to go to a whole different country.  
  
Sierra had agreed to stay with Lark until Oliver came back on the weekends, but Lark still missed him.  
  
She had a very bad feeling about him going over there. At least he wasn't going alone. He had the cast and crew of the movie they were filming, and James.  
  
"Lark, what are you going to name you child?" Sierra asked, breaking Lark out of her daze.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What are you going to name your child?"  
  
"Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?" Sierra asked.  
  
"I'm having twins, Sierra."  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's so cute! Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"It was going to be a surprise," Lark said.  
  
"So, what are you going to name them?" Sierra asked for the third time.  
  
"Well, it's going to be a boy and a girl. We were thinking, Carson and Katarina. Kat for short," Lark said, then winced in incredible pain.  
  
"Lark, are you alright?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"We better get you to the hospital."  
  
"No! No, I'm fine!" Lark said, taking in great breaths of air.  
  
"No, Lark! I'm taking you to the hospital. Oliver left me in charge, and he told me to take you to the hospital if anything happened, and boy did he stress the anything."  
  
"Fine, but it's no good. It's not like I'm in labor or anything."  
  
The ride to the hospital was quiet, no really spoke, because Lark was in even more pain thatn she was at the house. She swore she was fine, but when she got into the hospital, and was looked over, she realized how untrue that really was.  
  
Lark was going into labor. She was ready to have the babies. There was only one thing wrong; Oliver wasn't there.  
  
"I want Oliver!" Lark screamed to Sierra as she was wheeled into a delivery room.  
  
Sierra was panicking. Oliver, she had to get Oliver. But how? He was in a whole different country.  
  
"James!" Sierra screamed, thinking of him, which made the people in the waiting room stare at her.  
  
She laughed lightly, then ran to the pay phone to call James. Sierra dialed the number, then waited. And waited. And waited.  
  
Finally on like the fiftieth ring, James picked up.  
  
"James, oh my gosh, thank god I got you!" Sierra screamed into the phone.  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down, and stop screaming into my ear. I'd like to be able to actually hear what you're about to say," James said.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry, doesn't matter. James, where's Oliver?" sierra asked.  
  
"Right next to me, why?"  
  
"Lark is in labor!" Sierra screamed louder than she should of.  
  
Oliver heard her standing three feet away from the phone. He dropped what he was holding, and grabbed the phone from James.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Sierra, Lark's in labor? As in, having babies labor?"  
  
"YES!!! She really wants you," Sierra told him.  
  
"Okay, um..." Oliver said, running his hands through his hair. "I'll catch the next plane over there, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just hurry up!"  
  
"Okay, see ya later. Wait, Sierra! Tell Lark that I'm coming."  
  
"Will do, now go!" Sierra told him.  
  
Oliver hung up, tossed the cell to James, and ran off the set into his car with James close behind him.  
  
Back at the hospital, Sierra was sitting in a chair close to the doors of the delivery area.  
  
"Sierra Brooks?" a nurse said as she walked out of the doors.  
  
"Yes?" Sierra asked, standing up.  
  
"Lark requests your presence in her room. She's already had her babies, and she wants you to see them before we take them to wash them up, and everything."  
  
"She's already had them? Wow."  
  
Sierra followed the nurse into a big room filled with doctors and nurses, Lark, and two new babies.  
  
"Sierra, I want you to meet Carson, and Katarina. Kat for short," Lark said as Sierra walked over to her.  
  
"They're so beautiful!" Sierra said in amazement.  
  
"Did you get ahold of Oliver?" Lark asked.  
  
"Yeah, he said he's on his way. He was going to catch the next flight over here," Sierra informed her, taking one of the babies in her arms.  
  
"I hope they hurry," Lark said. 


	10. Bye Bye Birdy

James had paid a pilot to take them to England in a small plane that seated three people, so that he could get there faster than a commercial airline would take him there. James had paid for the ride, so that Oliver wouldn't be so stressed.  
  
The two started getting in, and putting their seat belts on when the pilot said, "Uh, I don't think so," with a heavy New York accent.  
  
"Excuse me?" James said.  
  
"We have to hurry, my wife is having our babies!" Oliver yelled.  
  
"Well, you can go, but he can't," the man said pointing to James.  
  
"What? Why? Do you have some sort of prejudice thing against people with `J' names?" James asked, getting angry.  
  
"No, but my copilot sits there. You're gonna have to find another plane buddy."  
  
James looked at Oliver, then got out.  
  
"I'll get another plane to take me over, I'll be right behind you!" James yelled, as the pilot started the plane.  
  
James walked away, and quickly found another pilot who was willing to take him back to England. This one was nicer, too.  
  
James saw Oliver's plane take off right as he was putting on his seat belt.  
  
His pilot, which was a girl named Mia, said , "Um, sir? I just checked the weather, and it looks like there's a storm heading right at us. The air wouldn't be safe to fly in right now. We'll have to wait."  
  
"Mia, you don't understand. My brother's wife is in labor!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll be able to take you in a bout an hour, but until then you might want to come inside, it's gonna get nasty. It'll be a quick storm though. I checked it all out."  
  
"But my brother, he just went up in that plane," James said, pointing to the plane in the air that was just getting to the point where you couldn't see it anymore."  
  
"Well, they'll be back soon, don't worry about your brother. That pilot's name is Mikey, and he's not stupid. He'll come back when he hears about the storm."  
  
"Okay, well I'll be inside," James said, getting out of the plane.  
  
Back in Oliver's Plane  
  
"Sorry your brother couldn't go with us, but Candy is essential in a run this long," the pilot said, gesturing toward his copilot; a woman named Candy who wore little tight clothes and chewed her gum with her mouth wide open.  
  
"Uh huh," was all Oliver replied with.  
  
"Listen Mikey, I just checked the weather, and it appears there's a storm comin," Candy said with a heavy New York accent, too.  
  
"Candy, you know where are too far out to sea to turn around. We'll have to ride through it. They come and go, and they're all easy to fly through."  
  
"Whatever you say Mikey!" Candy said.  
  
Oliver sunk down in his seat, preparing to fall asleep, since it was going to be a long flight. He seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was jumping off the walls!  
  
Oliver awoke to the sudden jerk of the plane. He quickly sat up, and noticed that it was raining very heavily.  
  
"BANG!"  
  
Oliver saw lightening, and heard thunder. That couldn't be good.  
  
"It's all right, son. We'll be through it in no time," Mikey said noticing Oliver to be a wake.  
  
"BANG!" but this one was louder, and their plane jerked very hard to the right.  
  
"Mikey, nothing works!" Candy said.  
  
That was when Oliver noticed all of the lights on the front of the plane where the dials and switches were, were all out. All he could hear was rain. No steady hum of the propellers, just rain.  
  
That's when it hit him, "We've been struck by lightening!"  
  
The plane just continued to float in the air for a couple of minutes, then started to take a nosedive into the ocean. Now all Oliver could hear were Candy's screams. He thought about how his children would grow up without a daddy, and the pain everyone was going to suffer from when they found out he was dead. He thought of James, who would no longer be a twin. Then he thought of Lark, his wonderful wife. She would be so sad.  
  
In just a few seconds, it was all over. Their plane was slowing sinking into the Atlantic ocean. 


	11. Oh no!

Finally, around two in the morning, James arrived in England, at the hospital where Sierra was spending the night along with Lark.  
  
He ran into the waiting room, and saw Sierra curled up in a big chair. James walked over to her, smiling. He hated to do this, but he tried to wake her up. Sierra stirred, and then opened her eyes.  
  
"James!" she whispered, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"Yeah, I just got here, so is Oliver in with Lark?"  
  
"I don't know, is he?" Sierra replied.  
  
"What do you mean, oh, were you asleep when he got in?" James asked.  
  
"Didn't he come with you?" Sierra asked.  
  
"No, he left about an hour before I did."  
  
"He isn't here, James."  
  
"Oh no," James said, thinking about the storm. "I'll be back!"  
  
James ran out of the hospital and jumped into his car. HE drove to the airport, and went to customer services.  
  
"Excuse Miss," James said to the lady behind the counter with her back to him.  
  
She turned around, and looked up at him, "May I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, do you know if a private plane came in with a pilot that has the name of Mikey?"  
  
"Oh, Mikey didn't get in, we sent some people out to look for them because of the storm. Why?" she asked.  
  
"My brother was on that plane," James said with some difficulty. His throat seemed very dry all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry about your brother sweetie, I'm sure Mikey's taking care of him."  
  
"Yeah, Mikey," James said under his breath, turning around.  
  
"Thank you," he said, then started walking away, he had no clue what to do.  
  
"May! May! Signal for some help. Mikey's plane went down. We need help!"  
  
"Okay, Jon. I've got a few people here that can be there in a short while," the lady behind the counter that James had just talked to said.  
  
"Okay, tell them to hurry up!" Jon said, and then ran out of the door.  
  
James ran back up to the counter to where May was frantically typing.  
  
"What happened to the plane?" James said.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I'm not at liberty to say," she said without looking up.  
  
"What happened to the plane?" James screamed.  
  
May looked up, and seeing it was him, said, "I'm so sorry dear, their plane went down. Lightening hit them. There was nothing they could do. They're working on pulling the plane out right now. They hit close to an island, so it'll be easy to get out. I'm sorry hon, but there's just no way."  
  
James felt a tear fall from his eyes, and noticed he was beginning to cry. He ran out the door and to his car, he had to get to the hospital again.  
  
When he drove into the parking lot of the hospital, he tried to control himself, but it was no use. He couldn't stop crying.  
  
James walked up to the waiting room by the delivery wing, and saw Sierra sitting there waiting for him. She smiled, but when she noticed his face all swollen and red, her smile faded.  
  
"James, what's wrong?" Sierra asked sitting up more as he walked over to her.  
  
"Oliver. His plane went down. There was a storm. Lightening. Nothing they could do," James cried into her shoulder while she hugged him.  
  
They did this for a while, then when he had calmed down a little bit, Sierra asked him what had happened.  
  
"Oliver's plane went down. He's gone."  
  
"Oh my gosh. James, I'm so sorry. We've got to tell Lark."  
  
They walked into Lark's room. She looked up at them and smiled. Then, like Sierra had done, frowned when she saw James' face.  
  
"What happened? Is Oliver here?"  
  
"No." James said.  
  
"What's going on guys?" Lark asked.  
  
"Lark, I'm sorry. Oliver's plane was hit by lightening, and went down," Sierra explained, going over and sitting on Lark's bed thingy.  
  
"No! No it didn't," Lark screamed.  
  
Sierra nodded. Lark screamed. James just stood there.  
  
Lark cried like crazy. Sierra tried to hug her, and comfort her, but all she got from Lark was a "leave me alone."  
  
James and Sierra left, and let Lark be by herself.  
  
The next few days, Lark seemed to be on another planet. But when she was let out of the hospital, she realized that even though she was now a widow, she had two children that she had to take care of, so she sucked it up, and was brave for them. 


	12. Could it be?

*Three years later*  
  
"Mommy, why don't we have a daddy like the kids in this book?" Kat asked her mother, after Lark had read them a story before bed.  
  
"Well, sometimes God picks out certain children to have just a mommy, or just a daddy. You guys were picked to have just a mommy. You two are special," Lark explained.  
  
"Oh," Carson said.  
  
"Now, you two NEED to get to bed," Lark said.  
  
"Oh mommy," Carson said, climbing into his bed, as Kat did.  
  
"Goodnight," Lark said as she turned off their light, made sure that their Barney night light was on, then shut their door so it was open only a crack.  
  
"You're a good mother," James said as Lark came down the stairs.  
  
"Thanks," Lark said.  
  
After Oliver died, James had lived with Lark and the kids in their guest room.  
  
They both sat down and watched the `Fast and the Furious' together, and ended up falling asleep.  
  
The next morning, Lark was awoke by Ewen jumping up on her and licking her face.  
  
"Ew! Get down!" Lark said to him, as she pushed him off.  
  
She got up and started to make breakfast for her children and James.  
  
"Oh my gosh, we have absolutely no food!" Lark said.  
  
"Do you want me to take the kids and go get some groceries?" James offered.  
  
"No, it's okay. I haven't been out with them for a long time. I'll take them," Lark said, coming back into the living room.  
  
"I'll go tell them. They're probably awake, just playing in their room," she added.  
  
Lark knocked softly on the children's door, and slowly opened it. They were both sitting at a desk coloring.  
  
"Hey hons," Lark said, walking over to them. "Nice drawings. Would you guys like to go get groceries with me?"  
  
"Yeah!" Kat yelled, turning around toward her, and stopping her coloring.  
  
"Of course mommy," Carson said, doing the same thing.  
  
Looking at them, Lark was reminded of Oliver. Their strawberry-blonde hair, freckles, and everything else.  
  
"I need hugs first, though," Lark said, and the children hugged her tightly.  
  
"Okay, you two get dressed, I've laid out your clothes for you on your dressers, and then come downstairs, and we'll go."  
  
"Okay," Carson said.  
  
"Yup," Kat said.  
  
Lark walked downstairs, found her purse, her coat, and her keys, and sat down on the couch next to James.  
  
"Oh, I have a really good feeling about this."  
  
"About getting food?" James asked.  
  
"I know it sounds weird, but I...I'm just really excited. I mean, I'm going with the kids, but it's not that kind of excitement. I can't explain it," Lark thought.  
  
"Okay Lark, you're weird."  
  
Lark giggled.  
  
"James, do you want to go with us?" Lark asked.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," James said getting up, and grabbing his coat, which so conveniently was all ready.  
  
The kids came racing down the stairs, and over to Lark and James.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Lark said, taking their hands, and leading them out the door.  
  
They all drove to the local grocery store, and got out.  
  
"I'm going to walk into the pet store, and see what puppies they have, I'll meet you in the store," James said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lark and the kids walked in, and immediately the "I wants" started.  
  
"Okay, hold on. Let's get you guys in a cart, and then you can tell me what you want. Okay?"  
  
The two agreed, and let their mother put them in the shopping cart.  
  
Lark pushed the shopping cart around to the sweets and snacks.  
  
"You each can pick two things, but don't get out. I'll get them for you."  
  
"Mommy, I want those fruit roll up things that we saw on the televy," Kat said.  
  
Lark loved how Kat said televy for television. She looked for the fruit roll ups, and finally found them. She picked up a box, and started examining it, to see if it was worthy of her children eating it.  
  
As she was looking, she swore she heard someone say, "Lark."  
  
She looked up, but saw no one that she knew.  
  
Then she heard it again. "Lark."  
  
She kept her head down that time, almost afraid to look up.  
  
"LARK!"  
  
She looked up that time, and saw a man looking right at her.  
  
"Excuse me? How do you know my name?"  
  
"I knew your husband," the stranger said.  
  
"Oh," Lark said, looking at the floor.  
  
"He loved you very much."  
  
Lark smiled.  
  
"Are these your children? They're so cute! Twins, that's pretty cool."  
  
This all seemed a bit weird. First he knew her name, and now he was asking about her kids. Who was this guy? He sounded like a serial killer. Yes, must be.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"  
  
"Some people just call me O."  
  
"O?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, chuckling.  
  
"O what?"  
  
"O Phelps."  
  
Lark looked serious for the first time in that conversation.  
  
"Oliver Phelps?" Lark whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh my gosh," Lark said, starting to cry.  
  
"Hey, look what you did! You made our mommy cry!" Carson yelled.  
  
"It's okay, Car. It's okay," Lark said in between sobs.  
  
She and Oliver hugged, and then Lark kissed him for about five minutes.  
  
"Where have you been? We all though you were...gone."  
  
"I was on a little island in the Atlantic. James paid for my flight, so I left my money back in the states when you were having these guys," Oliver paused and looked at the kids, "So, I had to earn enough money to buy a plane ticket over here from there."  
  
"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Lark said.  
  
"Yeah, I've missed you too!" Oliver said, and they hugged again.  
  
"You look so different. Why did you grow a beard?"  
  
"Let's just say that these people, as nice as they were to me, weren't very equipped with Technological things."  
  
"Oh baby, I'm so glad your back," Lark said, crying into his chest.  
  
"Mommy, who is this?" Kat demanded.  
  
"Kat, this is your daddy," Lark said looking at her, and then back up at Oliver.  
  
"But, I thought you said we were special," Carson said.  
  
"You are. You're very special, but you have a mommy and a daddy now."  
  
"Lark?" James asked, walking up to them.  
  
Everyone turned towards him.  
  
"Oliver?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah," He said.  
  
"Oh my gosh," James said, rushing over to him, and hugging him.  
  
"Where have you been?" James asked.  
  
Oliver told him the whole story.  
  
They went home and talked forever, and then some 


	13. A New Life Again

*Five years later*  
  
"Good catch Carson!" Oliver yelled.  
  
Oliver, Carson, and James were out on the beach all tossing around a baseball.  
  
"Dad?" Kat said, coming over to her father, and holding up a Barbie's body, and it's head.  
  
"What happened?" Oliver asked, laughing.  
  
"It just came off," Kat said.  
  
Oliver pushed it back on, and Kat went back towards the house a little bit, sat down and started playing.  
  
"Okay, James, you start with the ball this time," Oliver said, tossing it to him.  
  
"Wait, Wait, wait a second," Lark said, running over to them.  
  
"What is it baby?" Oliver said, turning toward her.  
  
"You know how you tried out for that movie last week? The director just called, you got it!" Lark told him.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Oliver yelled.  
  
He picked Lark up, and twirled her around.  
  
"I love you," Oliver said, kissing her.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They both looked out unto the ocean. Lark was rubbing her pregnant stomach.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
